


Oceans

by gloomy



Series: Cornix Et Corniculae [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also a thing for hamnet bc theyre great and wrote this cool thing that i cry over every day, btw hinata is jealous of kageyamas work friend and think that kkageyamas cheating on him, not true, theyre about 22 here, this is something small and sweet bc i am dumb and cnat hndle my own angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloomy/pseuds/gloomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama don't have a perfect relationship, but they try their best to make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamnet/gifts).



> Ok so plot is that Hinata is jealous over Kageyama's work friend??? He confronts Kageyama about it and that doesn't end well. This takes place the night after that.

"Hinata."

Kageyama's curt voice cuts through the darkness as he leans his head against Hinata's shoulder blade. Hinata turns his head carefully, petting the black haired boy with thin fingers. 

"Yeah, Kageyama?"

"Why are you still up?"

Hinata turns fully, reaching for his lover's face in the dim light. He runs his fingers over Kageyama's cheekbones, tiredly smiling.

"Couldn't sleep."

At this, the taller boy removes Hinata's hands, fluttering small kisses all over the tips of his fingers lightly before pressing his lips firmly to the other's palm. He hums quietly into Hinata's palms, feeling sheepish and dumb for doing something so cliche. When Hinata adjusts his legs so that they don't fall asleep Kageyama reaches out with his palms, scooching the smaller boy onto his lap with ease. Hinata finds that his first reaction is to wrap himself around his lover, and after a brief moment's hesitation, he molds himself to the shape of his boyfriend's body. Kageyama runs his hands up the back of Hinata's pajama shirt, fingers lightly dusting his spine in gentle circles. 

Hinata interrupts the warm silence between them with a soft voice.

"Tobio..." He whispers, nestling himself further into Kageyama. "What's going to happen to us?"

At this, Kageyama pulls the smaller boy closer to him, hoping that his arms could express the feeling that his face couldn't produce.

"I don't know, Shouyou." He pressed his cheek onto the top of Hinata's head, tilting slightly so as to press his lips onto the fluffy mass of hair. He can feel the wetness slowly dripping from Hinata's eyes onto his neck. Kageyama runs his hands soothingly up Hinata's back, gripping his shoulders gently. Hinata raises his head, touching his forehead with the taller boy's. 

Hinata closes his eyes, thinking back to all those times that they had fought before. None of them had seemed so... odd. There was that one time where Hinata forgot to feed the dog, and the time that Kageyama stayed out way past curfew and didn't contact Hinata. Now that he properly ponders over the topic, Hinata realizes that there was an oddity with this fight.

Hinata had threatened to leave.

That was one topic they had always steered clear of during their fights, as they both had an intense fear of loneliness. Hinata had been mad, so dumbly, irritatingly angry that he could not hold in the words anymore, and so he spewed them like poison in Kageyama's direction.

"I never should have dated you."

Hinata thinks back to his Kageyama's face as he spat those words at him. Kageyama's usually emotive face went from being furious to a cloudy mess. His facial expression had been something Hinata had never seen before, something so earth-shatteringly painful to see.

"Then don't."

Hinata unconsciously tightens his arms around Kageyama, the memory bringing fresh tears to his eyes. He stares into Kageyama's gentle, yet inexplicably wild eyes. 

"To...bi..o..." Hinata manages to wail Kageyama's name before burying his head back into his lover's shoulder. "I don't w..want you to leave, Tobio. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; please," Hinata mumbled, his back shaking as he heaves quietly. "Please don't leave, Kageyama."

He can feel his boyfriend hesitantly stroking his back. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kageyama leans down and murmurs quietly the words that he couldn't bring himself to say before.

"I don't want anyone else but you, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> gentle kageyama is the best kageyama


End file.
